The New Member of The Avengers
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Quinn Richard is a mutant with unique traits and works for Shield after coming from a rough past. She is soon pput on the team of the Avengers and must get along with each of the members. Quinn may be able to help Steve Rogers better known as Captain America in more ways than one. Steve Rogers (Captain America)/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Richard was a mutant and an agent of Shield. She had light purple hair with light purple eyes and two black bat wings that came out of her back. Quinn stood at five foot three and had very delegate features. She had the powers of a sonic scream and energy projection. She had come into the Shield program at the age of thirteen after escaping a lab, where experiments were done on her. That was all thanks to her mother. Quinn escaped and was living on the streets when Nick Fury found her. During her tie with Shield, she was trained by Charles Xavier telepathic on how to use her powers. Quinn's superhero name was Vampriette. She made her way into the meeting room on the helicraft. Nick Fury was already standing there waiting for her to arrive. Quinn looked up at him as he pushed files towards her. "We are going ahead with The Avengers initiative. You are going to be a part of the team. Romanoff has been sent out to get Banner and Coulson to get Stark. We need all the help if we are going to save the world." Nick said as he started to walk away. "I will look over these files, sir. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Quinn replied as she picked up the files. "I need you to go get Rogers, Vampirette." Nick answered as he walked out the door. Quinn looked over the files quickly and then made her way to go find Rogers. She went outside on the helicraft's deck and took off running. She jumped off the end and started to fall towards to the earth. Quinn spread her wings and went flying above the sky.

"I hope he does not get scared or look at me with disgust." Quinn mumbled to herself

She landed in front of an old gym building and took a deep breath. Quinn open the doors and swiftly walked into the building. Her light purple eyes scanned the room and stopped when she saw a punching bag swinging. She had to admit that Steve Rogers was a looker. He had amazing blue eyes and blond hair that she had ever seen. The way his muscles moved each time he hit the punching bag made Quinn shiver in delight. She began to wonder how it would feel being wrapped up in those arms of his. Quinn quickly shook her head and her light purple hair swayed a little. Then, she walked into a view point and smiled.

"Having trouble sleeping, Mr. Rogers?" Quinn asked

"I slept for seventy years, ma'am. I think I had enough sleep. May I ask who you are?" Steve replied looking at her with his light blue eyes.

"I am Quinn Richard and shouldn't you be out celebrating and seeing the world?" Quinn answered

"I went under, the world was under war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say we lost." Steve said

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently." Quinn explained

"You have a mission for me, Miss. Richard?" Steve asked

"I do, Mr. Rogers." Quinn replied

"Trying to get me back into the world?" Steve asked

"No, we have to save it." Quinn said

Quinn handed him the files and their figures brushed one another's. Quinn slowly looked away as Steve started to pick up his stuff. Steve had to admit to himself that she was a natural beauty in her own way. He noticed her light purple eyes and wondered if she had them when she was born, along with the hair. She had small delegate face features that went well with her curvy body and wide hips. She was a little shorter than him and he did not mind it. Steve took a quick glance at the two black bat wings coming out of her back and wondered what else she could do. Steve looked at the picture quick as he grabbed his things.

"Hydra's secret weapon." Steve said

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. I think it should have not even got into the hands of shield and was left alone. Power like that brings in more trouble than it is worth." Quinn replied

"Who took it from shield?" Steve asked

"A man name Loki and he is not from around here. I can't tell you too much or Fury will be on my ass. You may be surprised at what is really out in the world today. I myself am a mutant. I have superpowers and physical mutation do to a gene called the x gene." Quinn answered

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve replied

"I think otherwise, Mr. Rogers. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment. If you need any help here is my cell phone number." Quinn said as she handed a piece of paper to Steve. Steve nodded his head and headed out with his things. She went outside and flew into the sky and knew that she would go with Agent Coulson to pick Steve Rogers up. Quinn went into her room on the helicraft and went over the files more in detail. All the time Quinn thought about Steve and the way he looked at her, it was like he was admiring her. She was so used to people looking at her in disgust and being scared by her. Steve look as her as she was his equal and a human like everyone else. She knew Tony Stark was and liked his smart ass remarks. Quinn had helped him a couple times and she knew he would be glad to see her. Quinn felt really bad for Dr. Banner, but was impressed at his courage and how he was controlling his anger so far. Also, she knew Clint Barton known as Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff as Black Widow better than anyone. They both became her friends when she came to shield and helped her train. Quinn knew that Natasha was worried about Clint being used by Loki. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow.

Steve sat in his apartment looking over the files. Everyone he looked over quickly and obtained the information that was important to him. One file, he could not take his eyes off of. That file was of Quinn Richard or better known as Vampirette. Steve does not know why he stays on her file so long or why he is drawn to the girl. Steve was amazed at her back story. She was born in Brooklyn herself and had a very rough childhood. She started to care for her human mother at the age of six even through at the age of twelve her mother gave her to some evil scientists to experiment on her. What really gets he wondering is how she made it out of the lab, where they kept her. Steve admires the fact that she is strong willed and is interested in the fact that she is a mutant. He was starting to feel the same thing for this girl as he did Peggy. Could Steve Rogers move on from the past and have a bright future to look for. Steve thought to himself as he packed his bag and waited for Shield to pick him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was using her powers in the training room of Shield. She had a lot of things running through her mind and it was all focused on Steve Rogers. Quinn stood in front of a punching bag and screamed using her sonic scream causing it to shake and vibrate as it fell onto the floor. She let her eyes shut and sighed in frustration. For all the years she had been alive not once had a man caught her attention like he did. Quinn walked out of the room and down the hall. She let her boots click on the floor as she walked and hummed to herself. Quinn was in her superhero outfit which was a red halter top with sliver trim along with pants that were sliver with a red strip on the outside of the legs. Quinn had a matching pair of black boots to go with it. Natasha had gotten Bruce Banner to come to the helicarrier and Agent Coulson was picking up Steve Rogers as they speak. Agent Coulson had asked her if she wanted to go and she declined the offer. It was the last thing she needed was to hear Agent Coulson fan girl over Captain America.

"I may as well go out for a fly." Quinn sad to herself as she walked outside. She watched as some of the planes take off and go down the landing lane. Quinn walked close to the edge and spread her wings out. Quinn jumped in the air and started to fly around in the sky she would drop quickly and use her sonic scream to lift up before she fell into the water. Quinn let the smile fall on her face as she giggled. She was having more fun then she had ever had. She let her light purple eye glance over the seen and saw a jet coming to her way. Also, she noticed that Natasha was on the deck along with Bruce Banner. Bruce looked like a timid and shy kind of a guy. He had short raven hair and was wearing a brown suit coat with pants. Bruce was looking around all over the place and looked nervous. The jet had landed and Agent Coulson and Steve Rogers stepped out of the jet. Quinn let her eyes roam over Steve Rogers once more before going back to her fun.

Steve was glad to get off the jet and stretch and get a break from Coulson. All that man did was talk about Steve as Captain America, his trading cards of him, and how he was a big fan of him. Coulson had walked off and went into the helicarrier. Steve noticed a woman with red hair and a dark black jacket with a dark shirt and dark blue jeans. She had walked up right next to him with a smile on her face. Steve Rogers knew that this was Natasha Romanoff.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asks

"Trading cards?" Steve replies

"They're vintage, he's very proud." Natasha answers

Steve lets his blue eyes glance around trying to find Quinn. She had been on his mind for a while and he wanted to know that she was ok. He wanted to hear her voice again and to look in her light purple eyes again. Natasha smiled as she watched Steve. She knew that he was looking for Quinn and Natasha thought of Quinn as a sister, they were very close to one another. Natasha watched as Steve saw Quinn and a smile came a crossed his face. "What is she doing?" Steve asked as he watched Quinn fall down towards the water and bring herself back up. "She is blowing off some steam and having a little fun before she gets cooped up in the helicarrier." Natasha answered as she saw Quinn smile and giggle. "How does she bring herself up when she falls so close to the water?" Steve asked as he turned to look at Natasha. "She uses her sonic scream to lift herself up and do it again." Natasha answered looking at Steve with a smirk on her face. Natasha knew Steve had a thing for Quinn.

"Vampirette, I think it is time you land!" Natasha yells

"You are no fun!" Quinn replies

Quinn flies to the helicarrier and lands next to Natasha and wraps her arms around Natasha and gives her a hug. Natasha hugs her back and whispers something in Quinn's ear making her blush. Bruce Banner walks over to the and Steve has a smile on his face again. Quinn looked at the sky and sighed.

"Dr. Banner." Steve says as he shakes Bruce's hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Bruce replies

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve informs

"Is that the only word about me?" Bruce asks

"Only word I care about." Steve answers

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce states

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve replies

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Natasha says

The helicarrier starts to shake as it prepares to fly. Quinn smirks as she sees the look on Steve's and Bruce's face.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce questions

The helicarrier started to rise in the air and Quinn smirked at Natasha. She saw the worried loo on Banner's face and knew he was not comfortable with the idea.

"Oh no. This is much worse." Bruce says under his breath.

"Don't worry Dr. Banner. If you start to freak out I can always fly you out. I do not care for being cooped up in the helicarrier myself." Quinn offers

They walk in to the helicarrier into the control room to drive the machine. Quinn stands by the opening through the windows and listens to the others talk. Bruce is standing in the middle and Steve walks up and hands Fury a ten dollar bill. A smirk comes across her face.

"Doctor, Thank you for coming." Fury says

"Thanks for asking nicely. So uh… how long am I staying?" Banner asks

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you are clear." Fury answers

"We're sweeping every The Avengers Quoteswirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Coulson explains

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha says as she looks at a monitor with a picture of Clint Barton on it.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asks

"How many are there?" Fury replies

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner answers

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury says

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha says as she leads Banner to the lab.

Quinn sees Coulson swooning over Steve again and she giggled a little bit. She decided that she should go and mediate for a little bit to see if she could relax and stay focus. Quinn slowly made her way into the training room and sat the floor cross legged. Quinn shut her eyes and tried, but the ship started to move around too much and she could hear a faint beeping noise. Quinn walks to the control room again and watches and listens to what is going on.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent." An agent says

"Location?" Agent Coulson asks"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The Agent answers

"Captain and Vampirette, you are up." Fury states

Quinn starts to head for the jet as Steve goes to suit up. She really wants to fly there herself, but she figures it will be faster to ride in the jet. She sat herself in a seat as she saw Natasha in front ready to drive. They were waiting on Steve to get there and soon he got on the ship.

"I would hold on if I were you, Captain." Quinn warned

"Why would that be, Vampirette?" The Captain asked

The ship jerked forward as it went forward and off the ramp. Quinn stood behind Steve and wrapped her wings around him so he did not fall forward.

"That is why." Quinn answered as she removed her wings from around him. Steve watched her as she went to sit down again and her wings where small. He then remembered that she had the power to change her wing size when she needed to. He looked over to her and saw that her eyes were closed and a hand on her forehead. He thought that she did not like flying.

"Don't like being in close spaces that fly?" Captain America asked

"Yes, it sets me off edge. I don't like the feeling of not flying with my wings myself." Vampirette replied

Their eyes locked right on one another. The time seemed to slow down and stand still.


End file.
